Hetalia de Boku!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Two otakus and the characters they created in their minds fall through the anime of Hetalia, literally! What ensues? Why, fan girl-ing and CHAOS of course! Join Sydney and Taylor as they meet new friends while finding love and a place to call home.
1. Stereotypes galore!

Chapter 1: Steroytypes galore!

**Sydney: Okay. I guess you could say that Tay and I are teaming up on this one, except right now, I'm writing almost this entire chapter and I'm introducing a new OC of mine, and it's a dude. So what will his name be...Oh! I know!A reasonable, kind and sensual buddy of Eclipse named Lucas!**

**Taylor: That's my third cousin's name!**

**Lucas: *sweat drop*...Tay and Syd own nothing but Eclipse and me.**

**Eclipse: Not in a slave way. And Syd apologizes for a non creative story name.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

(No one' s POV)

It was yet another meeting between the many countries of this world. Like always, America came up with a stupid solution to a world problem, then began to be mocked by France and England for its history. This started a chain reaction, leading the other countries to mock and fight with each other over things that occured in the past and are occurring in the present.

And oh how it pissed the golden haired, blue eyed country of Germany off. He was greatly annoyed by the douchebags he was forced to make conversations with on, basically, a daily basis.

Without even thinking, Germany slammed his hands on the table to get everyone' s attention and bellowed, "THAT'S ENOUGH, DUMKOFFS! I UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYONE IS FURIOUS AT EACH OTHER FOR PAST ACTIONS, EVEN I HAVE REGRETS FOR THE THINGS I DID! BUT RIGHT NOW, WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS-"

He stopped when he heard a few distant screams. From the looks on their faces, he could tell everyone else could hear it as well. Even Italy, brunette with chestnut eyes and a simple but odd curl of hair, who stayed out of the arguements, heard it.

"Okay, can we all hear the screaming or is it just the beautiful and wonderful _moi_?" A flamboyant man with shoulder length blond hair and pale blue eyes (France) asked. Everyone nodded and continued to listen.

"Is it getting louder?" asked England, a man with blonde hair and emerald green eyes and horrifyingly bushy eyebrows. Yes, a lot of the countries are blond.

America (Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes) shook it off and suggested, "No way. It's nothing and that's just-"

However, it wasn't nothing, because before they knew it, three forms screamed and landed in the center of the room. After some groaning, the three figures stood up. Two of them were young men and the third stranger was a girl.

All of them had raven colored hair. The girl' s hair was the longest at her mid-back, with sapphire blue eyes and porecelain skin and a slim but short figure. Her name was Taylor. And she had black cat ears and a sleek black cat tail.

The first boy also had pale ass skin, but he kept his hair at shoulder length, while his eyes were yellow with ebony fox ears and tail, and he was by far the tallest.

The other boy had normal skin, a normal haircut and grayish green eyes. He was taller than the female, but still shorter than the other boy. His ears and tail was that of a raccoon type.

The two pale people looked up and around the room to see that they were in a room full of the many world countries, then each other, and then at the now up male that they didn't know

"…Who the heck are you?" They asked the third raventte.

"I-I'm Lucas, and where's Sydney?" He said, tilting his head.

Then, a faint scream that only the three could hear came out of nowhere.

"I think that's her now…" The yellow eyed boy who's name is Eclipse said while one of his fox ears tilted downward.

In no time at all, the fourth and final person screamed as she fell and landed flat on her stomach while breaking the center of the table.

Yeah, it hurt like hell.

She groaned and grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I broke the fall with my face. So I'm fine." She stood up after, let's say ten minutes, and the many countries realized that she was the odd one out of these strangers.

The second girl was officially the tallest of the mysterious people. And unlike them, her hair wasn't black. It was slightly past her shoulders and beige blonde, with matching wolf ears and bushy wolf tail and ivory skin. But what she did have in common in physical characteristics is that she had the same gray green eyes that the boy called Lucas had. Yes, this was the one called Sydney.

The annoying chattering picked up again as Sydney stood up. She looked around the room at all of the arguing countries and muttered, "F***. I'm in Hetalia."

Yes, Hetalia, Axis Powers is an anime that evolves around the people "discussing" world peace right now. And yes, Sydney has watched said anime. She was not alone in shock, for Taylor watched this anime as well, believing that none of it was real. Boy were these two friends in for a surprise.


	2. Meet the wild child

Chapter 2: Meet the wild child

**Me: Alright, have you ever heard of a collaboration? You know, when two or more people agree to do whatever they usually do(makeup tutorials, videos, etc.) with a certain theme, and go off to do their own thing? Well at first Taylor was writing this story(with a little bit of my help), but now she has had the inspiration to write a hetalia fan fiction where instead of us getting into hetalia axis powers, they come to our world. I have no idea what she's gonna name it, but it is coming soon. Anyway now I'm the writer for this story yay we're all excited and crap.**

**Lucas: Sydney doesn't own Hetalia and Eclipse belongs to Taylor. I'm her OC.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

Ugh, I have no idea HOW I got into this mess. Let's see if I'll remember with a flashback!

_**Flashback**_

_I was at Taylor's house for the umpteenth time that month. She's mentioned a doe that comes around in her backyard a few times, and I finally wanted to see it. So I urged her to come with me outside the way we both chant Arbies at her parents for…__well, Arbies I guess. When she gave in, she changed out of her pajamas and into a blue shirt, black pants, a dark blue jacket and blue and black running shoes while I kept on my dark grey Mickie Mouse t-shirt and changed out of my booty shorts into black shorts with a pair of flip flops and a gray hoodie that I bought from the men's side of the clothes department store._

_"Oooh, I think I can see the doe from here," I said to my pissed off brunette friend. She just scrunched her eyebrows, frowned, and huffed her bangs outta her face while pulling her hood up to block the early sunlight. Though I knew she was angry, I couldn't help but laugh at her angry face._

_"Fine. Let just get this over with," She huffed. _

_"LET'S!" I corrected._

_"WHATEVER!"_

_I laughed since Taylor isn't the best at grammar and continued walking onward. The piece of crappy forest was bigger than I thought, so we were walking around for a long time._

_ "Maaan, how long does it take to find ONE F***ING DEER?!" I whined to no one in particular. _

_"Hey…look at this." _

_I walked over to my short friend, and nearly fell to my death if she hadn't caught me. Turns out I was about to walk into a giant pothole. _

_"…Huh. Reminds me of Alice in Wonderland", I stated as we stared down the dark and empty abyss._

_ "Yeah, I can see it. Anyway, I'm fudging tired. Let's go back inside." Taylor turned back to the house and I was about to follow her, but I slipped and grabbed onto her and dragged her down with me. She tried to roll off me, only to role into the hole. "FUUUUDGE MUFIIIIIIIN!" She screamed before a blinding light came from the hole._

_ You could expect me to be quite a bit hysterical. And by quite a bit I mean I was scared S***LESS. I had to cover my eyes and decided to try and hear when she would fall since that was all I could do. So I waited…And waited…And waited…And I heard nothing._

_ 'Oh my God', I thought, 'What if this is the portal to hell?' Suddenly, an old business card drifted __out of the hole, along with a stopwatch. I grabbed the card and left the stopwatch hanging. The card said;_

"To whom it may concern.

Hello! If you're reading this, it means that an alternate reality portal has been activated by a carbon life form entering through it. To close the portal, say the password, the W word and the stopwatch you have found will start counting down to sixty seconds. By the time the sixty seconds are up, the portal should be closed. However, when the portal closes, everyone shall forget the existence of whatever or whoever has used the portal. Think carefully, and have a nice day!"

_There were so many questions that needed to be asked. Who made this portal? Can it really take you to an alternate reality? Could this be what the government is trying to cover up? Instead my naivety led me to just ask the most basic question in the world:"What?" But as soon as I said that the stop watch went, "CLICK", and started._

_ I didn't know what to do. I was torn between staying in the world I knew, or going after my friend while possibly DYING in the process. Fifteen seconds left. That's when I made my decision. _

_I stood up and walked away…only to run back and jump into the hole while screaming, "THE NORTH NEVER FORGETS!"_

_ As soon as I did, the hole closed in right behind me._

_ "Ahh CRAP! Now I can't see a damn thing!" _

_I didn't have to worry about that for long because the bright light enveloped me which caused me to scream and scream a decently dignified scream._

_I was falling for five minutes, until I landed face first on something and crashed through it. That's what I remember happening and the rest is history._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"F***. I'm in Hetalia", I muttered to myself, being surrounded by all the personified countries.

Normally I would be overjoyed by the fact that I somehow wound up in one of my favorite anime's, but seeing as how I just landed face first on the floor from, like, a five hundred foot drop, I didn't have time for S*** like that. I brought my head up with a little pain to see that I was sitting in a chair. It creeped me out, seeing as how I was only on the floor a minute ago.

"Yeah you and us both sister."

I jumped a little, seeing as that surprised me, and turned to the source of the voice. Sitting next to me was a boy with longish black hair, F***ING FOX EARS AND A TAIL, with yellow eyes and a facial expression that screamed, "I don't know what's going on and it's pissing me off."

Then there was another boy sitting on the first's boy's left. His hair was black with matching raccoon type ears and tail, and the strangest thing is his eyes were the same mossy green as mine.

The last stranger was this skinny short chick with long black hair, dark blue eyes and cat ears and tail…Who was sitting next to the one and only Mother Russia across the room, who was looking at her with surprise and joy.

I looked at the first guy and said, "…Who the F*** are you?"

The guy with fox ears just face palmed and the other one sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

I held my hands up defensively and said in my usually rude tone , "Well sorry, but as far as I know, I _don't_ know who the hell you are. In fact, it's kinda ass hole-ish to not introduce yourself first."

The black haired boy glared at me. "And that is a hint of who I am. *Sighs* A.k.a. I'm the one who you hate, who hates you back, the fox female dog."

"*smiles* Bastard doesn't mean female dog," I said as I finally realized just who this guy was.

"Same difference ya baka!" Eclipse waved off. "You call me just about anything."

I looked at the other boy, who just waved at me. "You don't know me, but I'm Lucas. You created me awhile ago, but I left your mind to travel around. I'm also Eclipse's friend!" He said with a smile.

I looked at him awkwardly when I finally remembered him and said, "Okay, now who is that with Mother Russia?" I muttered.

"Hi Emo wolf!"

'Well that answers my question…' I thought before saying, "So, why the hell are you sitting next to the most terrifying dude ever, Taylor?! Even I won't sit next to someone who looks like they could and F***ING WOULD kill me in a second!" I screamed.

There was a strange laughter and a sense of danger when I turned to Russia, who was giving me a death glare. "What?! It's a natural reaction! Get used to it, damn it!" I yelled at him.

"Dude, the reason why I'm not afraid of sitting next to him is because of _you._ Your scariness has been a vaccine of sorts for his scariness," She said as she shrunk back, most likely due to her shyness.

I looked around to see all of the nation, and saw Japan. I walked over to him without a second thought and asked, "You are Japan, I presume?"

He was a little shocked and stuttered, "H-Hai. I am Japan."

I nodded. Then dropped to my knees and bowed to him shouting, "THANK YOU FOR CREATING ANIME, MANGA, YURI AND ESPECIALLY YAOI!"

He blushed at my sudden action and walked away, saying almost incoherently, "You are very wercome, but seeing as how we just met, that was very awkward so prease don't do it again."

I got up and shrugged as I remembered that Japan was shy too.

I looked at Greece, who was looking at Taylor. "HOLY CRAP! TAYLOR, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD A BROTHER!" I screamed.

"Because I don't!" She screamed back.

"What?" Greece asked innocently.

"Okay, Syd, show them a picture of me before this amazing miracle!" Taylor said.

I looked at her in disbelief and said dramatically, "_Whaa_? What makes you think I have pictures?"

Taylor and the Fox bastard just stared at me with a U_U expression.

"Okay fine, MAYBE I have photos." I took one out my pocket and shared with the crowd.

Taylor was on my left in the picture, and we were both smiling. Her hair was a lot shorter, and brown with her eyes being a hazel green. I was towering over her, and she looked upset about it in the photo.

"Wow. You changed quite a bit friend," Russia said while standing next to Tay.

America looked over and shouted to me, "Dude! You, like, barely changed!"

"Oh good. I honestly like my hair like this-"

"All that's different are those super kawaii ears!"

'What?' I thought in disbelief as I felt where my ears were, only to feel nothing.

'…What?' I hesitantly felt upwards, on the top of my head…and felt animal ears.

_"WhaaaaaaAAAAAAAT?!"_ I screamed in total disbelief.

Taylor plugged her ears and frowned at my actions while Lucas copied her actions and Eclipse scowled as he held his fox ears.

'Must have sensitive hearing,' I thought as I quickly apologized to them and searched to see if I had a tail. 'Yep. I'm officially a wolf Neko. Thingy,' I thought.

"Might I asked WHY they are still in the meeting room?" Germany randomly asked.

We all looked to each other, and then shrugged before everyone went back to the crazy meeting.

Taylor stayed sitting next to Russia, and Eclipse joined them. Lucas sat next to Spain, and I grabbed the seat between Japan and Switzerland. America yelled something too damn fast for me to understand. But I was able to get what he was talking about when a poorly drawn picture of a superhero and the earth came up.

Japan added quickly and quietly, "I agree with what America is saying."

Switzerland slammed his fist and shouted, "I will beat you with my peace prize."

"There was SO MUCH irony in that statement," I told him.

Eventually France and England started to fight and China offered them some snacks, but they just shouted, "NO! Then we'll be hungry again!"

Spain went up to Russia and asked, "Hey Russia. Why don't you go over there and talk to them?" At least I think that's what he said.

Russia responded and I don't what he said, but he stood in front of a terrified country, then to another one who was receiving a shoulder massage from *shudders* Belarus. Everyone in that room started fighting except for Japan, Lucas, Eclipse, Taylor and me.

None of the crazy S*** going down stopped until Germany slammed his hands on the table saying, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

My three fellow human animal hybrids covered their ears in pain, and even though I also had sensitive hearing, I was really shocked and jumped into Japan's lap by accident.

After a few seconds of shamefully sitting there, however, I began to feel some kind of bump, growing larger and larger. I turned to the guy I was sitting on with a raised eyebrow, to see his face beet red and blood pouring from his nose. Once I realized what the bump _was_, my ears and tail stiffened in shock and I jumped out of his seat. Only to trip over another chair and fall on my ass.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

Upside down, I saw Italy reach out and shout, "PAAAASTAAAAAA!"

I slammed the back of my head to the floor and groaned, "UUUUUUUUGGGH!"

* * *

**Me: Whoo-HOO! I did it! And it only took two months!**

**Eclipse: Barely anyone reads this.**

**Me: SHUT UP! Please read and review!**

**Taylor, Me and Eclipse: One Piece OUT!**


End file.
